Death's Revenge
by Kaykoha Ayanithne
Summary: A young girl about the age of 16 arrives at the Kamiya Dojo, looking for Kenshin. A man named
1. Default Chapter

A/N: First, I had this up before, but I found a big mistake, so I just fixed it. All right, everybody. Now this fic won't make much sense in the beginning. Kenshin won't act like himself. I know it's extreme even for him as Battousai. This is all pretty much a flashback, so hang in there, I promise it'll make more sense soon. Oh, this: " means talking, this: ' means thinking. I haven't figured out how to keep the italicized words when transferring the story to fanfiction. And BREAK means change scene. Hope ya'll like it, and don't forget to review, please.   
  
Katana stared into the bright flames of the crackling fire. As she watched the flames dance, an evening wind pushed her long ink-black hair across her face. The almost suffocating weight in her chest grew heavy as she remembered that fateful night.   
  
BREAK  
  
"Mitsuko, Kiyoshi, you must hide here. Listen to me, you must hide and not make a sound!" ordered the firm, yet frightened voice.  
  
"Daddy, what's going on? Daddy, I'm scared!" cried the young girl, bunches of her father's clothing clenched tightly in her small fists. Takeshi rubbed her hands in reassurance and pried them off his worn, stained clothes. Grabbing his sword, he closed the closet door, sealing his two precious children away.   
  
"Daddy! Don't leave me!"   
  
"I'll come back for both of you I promise," Takeshi whispered to the closet. Before she could speak another word, a slightly dirty hand was clasped over her mouth. Her older brother signaled for her to hush. Mitsuko buried her face into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. Kiyoshi kept one hand on the old sword, the sweat from his palms mixing with the thin layer of grime covering the sword's sheath. Kiyoshi would protect his little sister even if he died. This was the last promise he made to his father.   
  
Both children froze, as a cold voice was heard outside their small house.   
  
"I'm going to kill you," said the calm voice. The voice belonged to a young man.   
  
"Battousai. I will not die without of fight," Takeshi replied, unsheathing his sword.   
  
"A challenge. At least you'll die with honor," Battousai said in a mock tone, taking a step forward and unsheathing his own sword. Takeshi stood, preparing to block the Battousai's blow. Without warning, Battousai leaped forward, but Takeshi dodged and went in for a counter-attack.   
  
"Too slow," Battousai sneered jamming his sword into the father's gut. "Pathetic, weak fool." Takeshi let out a pained groan and fell to the ground, his word hitting the ground with a padded clang. Mitsuko felt sick. Though she couldn't see him, she could almost feel her father's pain as if she had been the one stabbed by the sword. Blood spurted from his wound, staining his clothes. Battousai lit a torch and let it drop before turning to leave.   
  
That was it. Kiyoshi couldn't take it anymore. Battousai was as evil as a man could be. Suddenly Battousai stopped, and entered the old house.   
  
"There are more," he said to himself. "Your swordsmen spirits are weak, but I know you're here," he called in an almost taunting tone, as he made his way to the closet. Kiyoshi threw open the closet door, willing to fight rather than cower away.   
  
"If you really want to die, draw that sword of yours," Battousai said, not at all frightened by the young boy. Without even thinking, he unsheathed his sword and leaped, rage burning in his eyes. Battousai killed him in one swift blow, leaving the boy's body to drown in his dark, scarlet blood.   
  
"Are you going to come out and fight, or shall I come to you?" he said, his amber eyes watching Mitsuko, like those of a black cat's under a full moon. Just then, a ceiling beam cracked and fell between Battousai and the closet, blocking his path.   
  
"Fine. Burn. That seems to be your fate." Without a hint of guilt he left the house to burn...  
  
Coughing in the thick, gray smoke, Mitsuko backed as far away from the flames as possible, watching her house slowly collapse from the fire. She only had one chance. Stripping as many clothes off as she dared, she leaped through the flames in one last desperate attempt. Whether by fate, or luck, she managed to escape with few burns. Mitsuko frantically searched for her brother's body, but found half of it eaten by the flames. Stricken with horror at the mere sight, Mitsuko flew through the front door, gasping for air.   
  
Her father was lying face down in the dirt, his blood flowing freely from the wound that pierced his body.  
  
"D-daddy? Daddy?!" she cried turning him over with great difficulty.   
  
"Mitsuko...love...you..." he whispered between labored breaths. Trembling all over, Mitsuko tried to pick her father up, but was weakly stopped by her father's hand.   
  
"Run...go..." Takeshi breathed. He closed his eyes, and Mitsuko felt his hand stiffen. Tears splattered silently over her father's body as she stood. Stumbling over her own feet, Mitsuko ran. She fled away from her burning home, and the screams of the innocent being killed. Into the dark outskirts. Into a night of loneliness and pain.  
  
BREAK   
  
Katana opened her eyes, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. Katsuro sat down beside her, legs crossed.   
  
"Katana-san. It's the next town over. A place called Kamiya Dojo," he informed her. Katana didn't move a muscle.   
  
'Tomorrow Battousai, you will die. And I'll be the one to seal that fate,' she vowed, not taking her eyes off the dancing flames...  
  
A/N: First don't ask who Katsuro is, you'll find out Okay, Katana and Mitsuko are the same person, in case for some reason you didn't get that. Also I know Katana sounds odd as a name, at least to me, but it is a real Japanese name. So if you don't like it, what can I say? Sue me...Anyway, the story will pick up in the next chapter, which I might not have up for a few days, so sorry if you like the story, but it'll be up, unless somethin' happens. Tootles! 


	2. Katana's Appearence

A/N: Well, although not many seem to be reading... sniff sniff ; ) I'll keep writing the story. I happen to like it a lot so far.  
  
Reveiws: Ronkid8829: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it.   
  
Katana watched the dojo, from a nearby tree, hiding herself amongst the branches and the many leaves. A young woman dressed in a kenjutsu outfit slid open the dojo doors, with a bokken in hand.  
  
"Yahiko! Where are you? You better not be skipping out on your chores again!" the woman called, scanning the area. Katana sat perfectly still, this woman might sense her swordsman spirit and it was not time to make herself known yet.   
  
Just then, a man with red hair came into view with a bucket of water and a pile of dirty clothes. Rolling up his sleeves, he squatted next to the bucket and began scrubbing the clothes.   
  
"Don't worry, Miss Kaoru. I'm sure he's around here somewhere," the man said cheerfully, starting on the next item of clothing.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go find him. You'll be all right here, won't you Kenshin?" the girl named Kaoru asked the redhead.   
  
"I'll be fine, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin reassured her.   
  
"Okay," Kaoru said, before leaving Kenshin to do the laundry.   
  
"Oh boy. I hope Miss Kaoru goes easy on Yahiko. She's not an easy person to live with, that's for sure." Kenshin said to himself. Out of nowhere, an empty bucket flew through the air, bonking Kenshin on the head.  
  
"I heard that Kenshin!" growled the voice of Kaoru.   
  
"Oro!" exclaimed Kenshin, who now had several large bumps on his head.   
  
'So, you're Kenshin. You're alone. Perfect,' Katana thought placing a hand on her sword. Suddenly, Kenshin straightened and scanned the area where Katana was hiding.   
  
"Is someone there?" he called. Katana took her hand of her sword in surprise, before leaping down from the tree.  
  
"Kenshin? Is something wrong?" It was Kaoru. Katana paused and turned, before leaving. She wanted to fight Battousai alone.   
  
"I thought I sensed someone out there, that I did. Whoever was out there is gone now," Kenshin said, turning back to the laundry.   
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru said in a worried tone.   
  
"It's nothing to worry about Miss Kaoru. Did you find Yahiko?" Kenshin asked, changing the subjects. There really was no need to worry Kaoru, especially since it seemed to be nothing.   
  
"No, did he say he was going somewhere?"   
  
"He's probably at the Akabeko, helping Miss Tae and Tsubame." Kenshin said with a smile.   
  
"All right then, let's go," Kaoru said grabbing a hold of Kenshin's arm and pulling him up.   
  
"But Miss Kaoru, the laundry-"  
  
"Yahiko is NOT getting out of his chores again," Kaoru interrupted the Rurouni. Kenshin sighed, looking back at the half washed clothes, knowing he'd have to finish it later. Katana watched them leave. That was Battousai. Strange, he didn't seem as evil as she remembered. In fact, he appeared quite wimpy…  
  
BREAK  
  
"Hm. This won't be as easy as I thought it would," Katana said aloud. She had found a place to hide that wasn't too far from the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Suddenly Katana felt a hand, rest on her shoulder, and she spun around her sword half-drawn before she realized it was only Katsuro.   
  
"Ho! I don't think you'd want to kill me, now would you?" Katsuro said, throwing his hands up in defense.   
  
"Sorry about that," Katana said, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.   
  
"Wonderful reflexes you have though," commented Katsuro, as the young girl slid her sword back in its sheath.   
  
"You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that, or I will end up killing you one of these days," she replied, with a hint of warning.   
  
"What do you plan to do, Katana-san?" Katusro asked. Katana sat down, leaning the nearest tree.   
  
"I need to get him alone," Katana thought out loud.   
  
"There are others?"   
  
"Yes, a woman named Kaoru. There also seems to be a boy called Yahiko as well," Katana mentioned.  
  
"You could take any number of people. I'm confident in you're abilities." Katana looked up at Katsuro, and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"You mentioned a woman. Was she his lover?" Katsuro inquired. Katana stood and looked Katsuro straight in the eye.   
  
"Let me make something clear, I will kill Battousai. That's a promise. But I will not, under any circumstances, hurt anyone else. And I have not sunk so low that I would kidnap the girl to get an advantage," Katana told Katsuro. The sixteen-year-old girl left Katsuro to think on her words.   
  
Meanwhile, Katana knew that getting the Battousai alone would be hard. At the moment she had little money, and she needed it for food. Buying paper for a note would be too much trouble, not to mention a waste of money. She would have to confront him, even if the others were there. Katana headed back towards the dojo to wait for the Battousai to return.   
  
BREAK  
  
The Kenshin gang arrived back from the Akabeko, Kaoru dragging Yahiko by the ear. Sanosuke was with them, as they arrived at the dojo. Clouds began rolling in, and only a few rays of the fiery sunset pierced through.   
  
"You're hurting me, ugly!" complained Yahiko. Veins popped out all over Kaoru's forehead, which only caused her to pull harder.   
  
"Come on missy, don't be too hard on the kid. You can't blame him for putting moves on Tsubame," teased Sano, fully enjoying the moment.   
  
"Shut up Sano!" growled Yahiko. Kenshin's smile faded as he spotted the unfinished laundry he had left. He headed over to it and rolled up his sleeves once more.   
  
"You'll have to do the dojo floors twice for skipping out on your chores, Yahiko," ordered Kaoru, letting go of Yahiko's left ear. Kaoru went over to help Kenshin with the laundry.   
  
"Don't tell me what to-" started Yahiko, but stopped when Kenshin took a step forward, a dead serious look on his face.   
  
"Whoever you are, come on out," he called to the trees. There was no answer.  
  
"Kenshin, what..."  
  
"Show yourself," Kenshin said in a slightly dangerous tone. A young girl dropped from the trees, with a calm smile on her face. Kaoru and Yahiko backed away a step, Sano had a surprised look on his face, but her cool demeanor didn't throw Kenshin. The whole Kenshin gang just watched the girl, making note of her look. She seemed to be about sixteen years old, with ink-black hair that was pulled in a high ponytail. Her attire certainly wasn't that of a normal swordsman. She had the gray hakama pants, but she also had a blue strip of cloth wrapped over her chest in a criss-cross, and a maroon colored cloth that was tied around her stomach. A single sword was at her side.   
  
"My name is Katana Ryusaki," the girl told them in a fully confident tone.  
  
"Is there something you want, Miss Katana?" Kenshin said in return, not liking the way the girl dropped in out of the blue. He especially didn't like the way that her hand was resting on her sword.  
  
"There is. I've come to kill you Battousai," Katana stated, taking a step forward and gripping her sword handle.  
  
"What!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out at the exact same time Yahiko did.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Sanosuke said. "You wouldn't be able to beat Kenshin even if you tried."  
  
"Sano, I wouldn't underestimate this young woman, that I wouldn't," Kenshin said, turning to Sano.  
  
"Miss Katana, I'm sure you are aware that since it is the Meiji era, swords have been banned. Why do you carry one?" Kenshin said, trying to figure out this girl.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out by now? I'm going to kill you, so prepare yourself Battousai!" Katana warned drawing her sword.   
  
"I don't want to fight you, that I don't," Kenshin replied.   
  
"Katana, please put away your sword. Why do you want to kill Kenshin anyway?" Kaoru intervened.   
  
"That doesn't matter!" Katana said, leaping towards Kenshin with incredible speed.   
  
"No!" cried Kaoru, placing herself between Kenshin and Katana's attack.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin cried, his eyes wide with horror. Katana's attack missed Kaoru by a hair, as she twisted at the last second to avoid stabbing Kaoru. Katana landed smoothly, a few feet away from Kenshin and Kaoru. Everyone was nearly speechless. Katana re-sheathed her sword, focusing on the ground in confusion at what the girl named Kaoru did.  
  
'She was able to avert herself and the attack at the last second,' Kenshin noted, torn between confusion and surprise.   
  
"It seems I can't kill you now. I'll be waiting under the bridge for you, Battousai. Come alone," Katana told him, before turning away and running off towards the dojo entrance.  
  
"You're not getting away!" Sano shouted after her, running a few feet before being stopped by Kenshin.  
  
"Let her go Sano, there's no point in going after her, that there isn't," Kenshin said watching entrance where Katana left.   
  
BREAK  
  
Kaoru slid open shoji doors to find Kenshin sitting outside watching a moon that was barely visible.   
  
"Kenshin?"   
  
"The clouds are coming in fast. It's going to rain tonight, Miss Kaoru, that it is," Kenshin looking up at her with a smile, trying to mask his true thoughts.  
  
"You aren't going to fight Katana, are you Kenshin?" Kaoru asked taking a seat on the steps next to him.  
  
"I don't know if I have a choice, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin replied softly, looking back at the now completely hidden moon.   
  
"There's always a choice, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.  
  
"Katana seemed so intent on killing me. I will avoid a battle if I can. At least I until I can find out the reason behind her threat," Kenshin said, mostly to himself.  
  
"It's just...you've been in a lot of battles lately. I-I don't want you to get hurt," Kaoru told him, averting her eyes, so Kenshin wouldn't see the tears well up in her eyes. Kenshin picked up Kaoru's right hand and squeezed it gently.   
  
"There's no need to worry about me Miss Kaoru-"  
  
"I can't help it. You saw her. Katana's no ordinary swordsman. Not many people have challenged you unless they knew they were good," Kaoru said to him, trying to push the suffocating lump in her throat down.  
  
"I saw her, Miss Kaoru. When you jumped in the way, she turned aside at the last second to avoid hurting you, that she did. There must be some good in Katana, and I have to try and find it to stop the both of us from this fight. And, in any case, I don't know enough about her to take the chance in risking the lives of my friends, that I don't," Kenshin told her in a serious tone.   
  
"Now, you should get some rest, Miss Kaoru, that you should," Kenshin said, trying to push the no-worry tone into his words. Kenshin let go of her hand as they stood. Kaoru turned to go inside, but then stopped. Hugging Kenshin, she gently laid her head against his chest.  
  
"Please be careful Kenshin...I-I need you," Kaoru said softly. Kenshin held her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I will, Miss Kaoru. Now go and get some sleep. I'll be back soon, that I will," Kenshin told her before turning away and heading towards the dojo gate. Kaoru let out a worried sigh, before turning to enter the dojo.  
  
A/N: Okay, yes, quite a dramatic and sappy scene, but I'm a girl; I happen to like them. Anyway, about Katana's outfit. When deciding what she'd look like, at first, I thought she'd wear something similar to what Kenshin wears, the kimono and hakama pants. But then I decided to have a little fun in creating her clothes, and make it more of something a sixteen-year-old girl would wear. So I started drawing outfits on paper, and came up her final clothes. Now, I'm not such a great anime drawer yet, so that might've been part of the problem, lol. Anyway, so if you want a better picture of what her outfit looks like, leave ur email address and I'll send it to you. I don't have a scanner so I had to use paint (that was interesting, lol), so that'll be what you see. Ciao! Any questions, just leave them in a review or email me. 


	3. The Fight

A/N: Ok, once again, I really don't know how many people actually read author notes, but it might help if you did. So I'll say again that Battousai's behavior in chapter one was way beyond and extreme. So if it didn't make sense to you, it will by the time the story's ended (duh). Also, the whole death leads to revenge thing, is such a cliché, I know, as are a lot of things in this story. Whatever, it adds to the...emotion of the story...So no more complaints on that, please. My apologies to the rest of you.   
  
Reviews:   
  
Radire: Hey, happy to hear you like it so far.   
  
Queen0of0Hearts: I'm so glad you like the fic, and wow, that was lucky!   
  
Heddy: Hope you got the email I sent you. I won't deny, I hate bad reviews, but then who doesn't?   
  
Thanks for reading, anyway.   
  
Sakura Hopes: Wow...well, it's nice to know you like it a lot! Winkie   
  
The dark, rumbling clouds rolled in as Kenshin came into view. Katana smiled with satisfaction in seeing him finally arrive. Her hand gripped the handle of her sword. Katana had to keep the anger from showing, though it almost vibrated through her body. She would finally get her chance to avenge her family, and the rest of the innocent people that Battousai had murdered.   
  
Kenshin stopped, showing no sign of fear or want to fight.   
  
"Follow me," Katana said calmly, turning and heading towards a wood. Kenshin did so and watched the back of this unusual girl, as they headed down the dirty path, leading into the forest.   
  
It wasn't long until they reached Katana's desired place and stopped. Katana turned and faced Kenshin, poised, ready to draw her sword at any minute. Kenshin stood still, contemplating on what to do with her.  
  
"Miss Katana. I want to ask you again. Why do you want to kill me? Have I done something to anger you? At least tell me that before we fight," Kenshin said, hoping to get straight to Katana's reasoning. A drop of rain fell between them, as the silent tension hung in the air. Within seconds, there was a light pitter-patter of gray raindrops that bounced off the tree leaves and sunk into the thirsty ground.   
  
"Because. You are a dirty murderer who kills the innocent...for pleasure!" Katana growled, not being able to hold in her hatred any longer. 'Kill him' was her only thought, as Katana went in for her first strike.   
  
Kenshin easily dodged her attack, leaping into the air and landing on a tree branch.   
  
He was almost thoroughly soaked by the rain. Water droplets ran down his face and dripped off his clothing. Kenshin laid a hand on his sword, ready to draw it, but then paused.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Battousai? Why stop killing now?" Katana called to him, not hiding the growing frustration in her voice. Kenshin landed perfectly back on the ground.   
  
"I don't want to fight you, that I don't. There must be some other reason for your anger, because I never killed for-" he started, but Katana didn't wait for him to finish.   
  
"Shut up!"  
  
All of a sudden, Katana disappeared from in front of Kenshin and in a split second, he felt as if his chest was on fire. Kenshin gasped in pain as blood quickly seeped from the deep cut that Katana had made from her attack. Despite his wound, Kenshin ducked, and blocked Katana's next attempt. Their swords clashed, blade against blade. Katana quickly made several feet in distance between them, and watched Kenshin, a strange look on her face.   
  
'She's fast!' Kenshin thought, holding his word up in defense.   
  
"It looks like...I have no choice but to fight you. Hopefully this will end soon enough," Kenshin said with a little difficulty.   
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Ryu Sou Sen!" Several blows hit Katana across the body, making her drop to her knees. Then, leaping into the air above Katana's head, Kenshin shouted, "Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Ryu Tsui Sen!" Looking up with an impressed smile on her face, Katana also jumped from into the air as Kenshin was coming down with his attack. Kenshin had the advantage. His attack was nearly successful, leaving Katana struggling to block Kenshin's sword from striking her. In a flash, Katana had thrown Kenshin's sword off her, and ran her sword up his leg in one, clean stroke. Kenshin fell back in pain and in utter amazement that she stopped his Ryu Tsui Sen. His wounds were quickly taking affect on him. He had to make one last attempt.   
  
Katana forced herself to stand there as well, doing her best to hide the fact that Kenshin's blows hadn't done their job as well.   
  
Gathering the last of his strength, Kenshin leaped towards Katana bringing his word across her stomach. Katana was shocked that he could even move with his wounds, and wasn't expecting him to still be that fast. She was unable to dodge or counterattack, and crumpled to the ground, her sword jammed into the ground, propping her up. Over and over again, Katana tried willing herself to get up and finish the fight, but her body wouldn't respond.   
  
Kenshin too, was doing his best to remain conscious. The rain washed much of his blood away, but still it flowed. Through his clothes, down his body. In the haze, he saw Katana just a few feet away from him.   
  
"You're quite the swordsman...Miss Katana," Kenshin managed to say. His leg throbbed, and shots of pain ran through his body. Katana didn't say a word. Somehow it all came to her: she would never be able to defeat Battousai.  
  
"I can't...daddy...big brother...I tried...I failed," Katana said softly, consciousness slowly fading away. Her sword sunk deeper into the muddy ground. It suddenly clicked for Kenshin, and he figured it out. Revenge for the death of her loved ones...  
  
But what happened next was unexpected to both of them.  
  
"Kenshin!" cried a voice. A figure in a sodden kimono came into view, and immediately rushed towards Kenshin. Slowly raising his head, Kenshin couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. It was Kaoru!   
  
"All right Battousai!" called an unknown voice. A man appeared holding a hand-held gun, pointing towards Kaoru. With a gasp she stopped right in her tracks, just a few feet from Kenshin. The man walked towards Kaoru, holding the gun steady.   
  
"I'll make it simple, Battousai. Surrender, and I'll spare her life," the man threatened.   
  
'That voice...' Katana thought weakly. She looked up and saw Katsuro standing there with the gun.  
  
"What…the hell…are you doing?" Katana questioned in shock.   
  
"This has been quite the fight, but if you really wanted the Battousai dead, you would have finished him off already," Katsuro told her, a hint of disgust and impatience in his voice.  
  
"Surrender Battousai!" Katsuro ordered. Kenshin tried to stand. He had to get stop him!   
  
"Have it your way," the twisted man said, pulling the trigger. Kenshin cried out, knocking Kaoru out of the way and shielding her from the shot. The bullet buried itself in Kenshin's upper arm, leaving a bloody hole. He landed on top of Kaoru, who fell into the muddy grass.   
  
Katana rose, a new anger in her. Leaping towards Katsuro, she swung her sword, and tried to cut Katsuro, but only managed to nick him just below the neck. A hard punch to the stomach threw Katana on her back. Katsuro picked up her fallen sword, and raised it to give the fatal blow. But a second sword stopped it and it landed away from Katsuro, the blade several inches in the soggy ground. Kenshin had his eyes narrowed, glaring at Katsuro. The man glanced at Kaoru, who was safely behind Kenshin.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Kenshin warned, dangerously.  
  
"Battousai..." Katsuro growled angrily, before quickly running away, into the rain and shadows.   
  
"Don't bother tending to him, woman. He will be dead by morning. Just like the pathetic brat, Mitsuko!" Katsuro's voice echoed in a cold, triumphant sneer.   
  
"Katsuro...you damn bastard!" Katana screamed after him, before blacking out and crashing into the ground with a padded splash.   
  
A/N: Yes, what a dramatic scene...short too, if I might add. Sorry, but I happen to like intense scenes. I have to say, I never really favored the evil vs. good (where there are the purely evil people and the purely good people), but it seems to work for this one. Hopefully you'll see in my next chapters that I do know it's usually a little more complicated than that...yeah. Anyway, for all you smart people out there, you can put two and two together and figure out the whole thing. If not, there IS the rest of the story. Tootles, ya'll! 


	4. To Heal

A/N: All right now, since it seems I have forgotten, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. Those belong to the brilliant Watsuki-san. That's it for now.   
  
Reviews:   
  
Sakura Hopes: Hey, thanks again for your review!   
  
Lara Chubb of Deephollow: Thank YOU, for your review!   
  
Katana slowly opened her eyes and her vision cleared to find a woman tending to her. Quite sore, especially around her stomach, she winced, feeling like she didn't want to move for another week. From what she could tell, she was in a simple room, laying on a futon. It felt strange being inside a building. She hadn't set foot in one for quite a long time. Katana almost missed the night breeze, as she stared up at the ceiling.   
  
"You're awake," the woman noted, a little surprised.   
  
"What...who are you?" Katana asked, wondering if she had enough strength to sit up. The woman looked at her, before standing.   
  
"My name is Megumi. You've only been asleep for less than an hour. I'd suggest resting for a while, a few more days at least." Megumi left the room without another word. Katana willed herself to sit up, with quite a bit of difficulty. She cradled her stomach in her right arm and tried to stand, but doubled over with a groan.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," a boy's voice ordered. Katana let out a cry of surprise and found Yahiko in one of the corners. The girl lied carefully up against the nearest wall, panting slightly from her attempt to stand.  
  
"I'm surprised you can even move," Yahiko commented.  
  
"Yahiko, where's Battousai?" Katana asked. Yahiko showed no sign of surprise that she knew his name, but narrowed his eyes slightly when she said 'Battousai.'  
  
"Kenshin's in another room," Yahiko answered, putting an emphasis on Kenshin's name.   
  
'Of course...Battousai isn't his real name,' Katana thought. Silence stilled the air between them, as a bright, amber candlelight flickered in the darkness beside Katana's bed.  
  
"I-is he going to be okay?" Katana asked, a little nervously. Yahiko watched her, clearly confused.  
  
"You're the one who hurt him," Yahiko accused, as if she should know the answer. Katana bowed her head slightly and watched the floor.   
  
"I know," Katana said in a soft voice. Her arm was still around her stomach, and as she touched it, she realized something. There wasn't any sign of blood.   
  
"How can I still be alive?" she wondered aloud.   
  
"Kenshin couldn't kill you. Not with his reverse-blade sword anyway," Yahiko answered.  
  
"Reverse-blade sword?" Katana questioned. 'I must've just fainted, then.'  
  
"Why are you helping me, Yahiko? I mean, I did almost kill Kenshin," Katana asked Yahiko.  
  
"Because Kenshin asked us too. Even if you are the enemy, Kenshin wouldn't have left you alone," Yahiko replied.   
  
Katana's head began to throb. Nothing made sense...She tried to stand again, but Yahiko pushed her back down as gently as he could at the moment.  
  
"Go back to sleep," Yahiko told her, before sitting down up against the opposite wall. Katana leaned back against the wall, and closed her eyes. Yahiko watched her for a minute, as if he was trying to figure her out.   
  
Katana heard someone enter the room.  
  
"How's Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Not too good. Megumi says his wounds are pretty bad..." Kaoru answered, trailing off at the end.   
  
"How is Katana doing?" Kaoru asked him, watching the young girl up against the wall.  
  
"She'll be ok," Yahiko said.  
  
"Yahiko...do you think she'll try and attack Kenshin again?" Kaoru asked softly, as if she was afraid of the answer.  
  
"I don't think so. She wanted to know if he'd be okay. And she sounded like she meant it," Yahiko said.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to Kenshin," Kaoru told him, before leaving the room.   
  
Eventually, Yahiko nodded off to sleep. Katana, who had been fighting off sleep, opened her eyes.   
  
Despite what Megumi and Yahiko told her, Katana forced herself to stand this time. Supporting herself with the walls, she managed to leave the room and began searching for the room Kenshin was in. There was no way she could rest, not with her head swimming with confusion. She'd never be able to lay still. She needed answers to her questions. After all these years, she wanted to finally know the truth. She'd never be able to heal any other way.  
  
Katana made her way down the dark hallways. She had to rest against the wall several times, or she felt she'd collapse from the pain and exhaustion. Each time though, it got harder to stand.   
  
It didn't take her long to find Kenshin's room though. It too, had a candle, and she heard Megumi's voice talking to Kaoru.  
  
"Megumi?" Kaoru asked, sounding worried. Katana heard the sloshing of water.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can Kaoru," sounding slightly irritated. Silence...then, "Listen, I'm just as worried for Sir Ken's life as you are. I'm sorry Kaoru, but I've done all I can," Megumi told her, before getting up to leave. Katana pressed herself against the wall, as the door slid open. Megumi seemed to take no notice of her.   
  
Katana stiffened as she heard a Kaoru's voice. She peeked through the door that was open just a crack.  
  
"Kenshin...how are you feeling?"   
  
"I'll be all right Miss Kaoru, that I will" came Kenshin's voice, weakly. He tried his best to smile. Kenshin closed his eyes. Kaoru couldn't see his chest move to show he was breathing.   
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out in a frightened voice. Kenshin moved his hand so that it was resting on top of Kaoru's in reassurance.  
  
"Why did you have to be so stupid? I-I don't want you to die...because you protecting me," Kaoru told him, not bothering to wipe the tears that were running down her face.   
  
Katana bowed her head at what Kaoru just said. 'Because you were protecting me.' Her father and her brother died, protecting her. And now because of her, Kaoru might endure the same pain as well...  
  
"I'm so sorry...It's all my fault, for not staying away like you asked," Kaoru held his hand in both of hers and watched him.  
  
"It's not your fault, Miss Kaoru, that it isn't," Kenshin reassured softly. "You need to get your rest too-"  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you Kenshin!" Kaoru interrupted stubbornly. 'I'm too scared to. I want to be here, with you. I'm not going to let you die!'   
  
"Miss Kaoru, let me rest. I promise I'll be okay," Kenshin said. Kaoru swallowed, and took a last look at Kenshin. If he wanted her to leave, she would.   
  
'You better not die, Kenshin. I'd never forgive you, if you did...I'd never forgive myself either...' Kaoru thought with a shaky sigh. Her cheeks burned slightly from crying. But it didn't compare to the worry that was eating away at her. Kaoru left, and Katana hid herself once again. She needed to talk to Kenshin alone. Kaoru went down the hallway and into her own room.   
  
Facing Kenshin's room, she reached out to slide open the door, but paused her hand resting on the door.  
  
"Come in, Miss Katana," invited Kenshin's voice from the other side. Surprised, Katana slid open the door, and stepped in. Kenshin was lying on a futon. His left leg was bandaged where Katana had cut her. His chest had been tended to as well and his arm was lying there, and the hole was still there too from the bullet.   
  
"You look pretty bad," Katana noted, wincing at his wounds. Katana kneeled in front of Kenshin and studied his wounds, especially his bullet wound.   
  
"The bullet hasn't been taken out yet?" Katana questioned.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. Katana picked up a small knife that had been placed near his bedside.   
  
"Kenshin. I'm going to try and take the bullet out," Katana said. Kenshin looked surprised, but then nodded once. Katana drew in a deep shaky breath, from being nervous, but stopped sharply, when her stomach hurt again and dropped the knife. She quickly placed a hand around it, and waited a few seconds before taking up the knife again.   
  
"Miss Katana?"   
  
"I'm fine," Katana said, full of determination. Katana worked as carefully as she could, and Kenshin did his best to not make it sound as painful as it really was. The minutes went by slowly, and Katana did tried to ignore the thump-thump of her heart.   
  
At last, Katana was able to retrieve the bullet and get it safely out of the wound. It was small, and covered in blood. Katana tore off a piece of nearby cloth and dabbed the fresh blood that was coming from the wound. She dipped it in the water and cleaned the wound as best as she could.   
  
Katana rinsed the cloth for the last time, and sighed, closing her eyes. She did it.   
  
Just as she opened her eyes again, the door slid open. Sanosuke was on the other side, and so were Yahiko, Megumi and Kaoru. One look at the knife in Katana's hand and the blood was all they needed.   
  
"You!" Sanosuke accused Katana. He was over her in a flash. Sano swung a punch to her stomach, knocking her down. The knife escaped her hand and fell to the floor.   
  
"Stop Sano!" Kenshin ordered him too late. If Kanana had been at her full strength, Katana would have been able to dodge it, but Sano had managed to knock her out. She ended up sprawled out on the floor. Kaoru and Yahiko watched from the doorway, both appalled at what Sanosuke had done.  
  
Kenshin, struggled to sit up. Sanosuke glanced over at his best friend. Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko ran over to him to help him as he was trying to support himself as best as he could in his condition. Kenshin lied back down; he still didn't have the strength to sit up.   
  
"Kaoru, look!" Yahiko said, picking up the bullet.   
  
"Kenshin...Katana-" Kaoru started, realizing what really happened.   
  
"Managed to take it out, that she did," Kenshin finished weakly.  
  
"Sir Ken's life is no longer in danger. I'll clean your wound properly, but you should be better, with a few days of rest," Megumi said in relief, now talking to Kenshin. She left to get more bandages and medicine for him. That left Yahiko and Kaoru to watch over him. Kenshin closed his eyes.   
  
Sanosuke however, kept his eyes on Katana's unconscious form. He knew he had made a mistake, but didn't know how to deal with it.   
  
"She was trying to help Kenshin. Katana saved his life..." Kaoru said aloud. It was the same thought that everyone in the room had.   
  
Within a few minutes, Megumi returned and set to work. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she looked at Kenshin before turning to Kaoru and Yahiko.   
  
"He should be fine now," Megumi told them. She turned to Sano, who was still watching over Katana's body.  
  
"I'll carry her to her room. She'll be in some pain when she wakes, so I'll make her as comfortable as possible," Megumi said, walking towards Katana. She bent down to lift her up, but Sano stopped her.  
  
"I'll do it." Megumi looked surprised but then stepped back. Sano lifted her with ease, carrying her bridal style.   
  
"It's the least I can do. I was the one who hit her," Sano said shortly. "Where to, Megumi?" Megumi led Sano out of Kenshin's room and to the one Katana had been in. Sano set her down as gently as he could.   
  
"This was nice of you Sano. An apology might also do some good, when she comes to," Megumi said, smoothing out, Katana's sheets, and laying a thin blanket over her.   
  
"Yeah," Sanosuke said almost reluctantly, then left. Megumi stood up and blew out the candle.   
  
"Give the rooster some time," Megumi said with a smile, before leaving the room as well.   
  
BREAK   
  
"Ready?" asked Katsuro. Katana nodded, holding her sword up in defense. Katsuro came at her with his attack and Katana dodged it, coming around with a counterattack to his middle. Katsuro blocked it and brought his sword across to her neck, the point just barely brushing it. Katana did her best to avoid it, but felt the sting of the shallow cut. Swinging her sword, she cut across aiming for chest, but he threw her sword off, and aimed for her sword hand. He left a shallow cut there as well and thrust his sword toward her. She dodged to the right, and was all of a sudden behind him, bringing her left fist around and slamming it into his head. She saw a flash of metal and leaped back.   
  
Katsuro had a pleased smile on his face. "You learn quickly, Katana-san." Katana fell to her knees.  
  
"But you would have to do better, if you wanted to defeat the Battousai..." Katana felt a cut, deeper than before, on her left side. It wasn't fatal, but the blood still seeped steadily from the shallow wound. When she looked up again though, Katsuro had gone. In his place stood Kenshin and she faintly heard him yell his attacks. Katana tried to block with her sword, but found that she had a knife, not a sword, in her hand.   
  
Kenshin slashed her with his sword, but there was no blood. There wasn't even a wound to show.   
  
Kenshin collapsed to the ground with blood all over him. Katana went to help him, but realized there was blood all over her hands and she jumped back horrified. She ran over to him and turned him over, but found it wasn't Kenshin at all. She found her father's dead face looking up at her and let go with a gasp.  
  
"Katana...how could you kill Kenshin?" Kaoru was standing over her father's dead body.   
  
"No...but that's...I didn't kill anyone!" Katana cried out, grabbing her hair in her fists and curling up into a ball.  
  
"Mitsuko..." Katana looked up and suddenly felt hot all over. She was in her old house, and flames trapped her. Kiyoshi was there with his hand stretched out. Katana tried to reach for him, but he disappeared.   
  
Standing in his place was a girl who looked exactly like Katana.  
  
"What..." Katana asked the girl who looked exactly like her.   
  
"I'll kill him...I'll kill Battousai," the girl said, drawing her sword.  
  
"No! He didn't kill them!" Katana cried out. The girl there, looked surprised. She dropped her sword and started crying.   
  
"No...don't kill him! It was Katsuro! I don't want to kill," her look-alike sobbed. Katana stood there, truly confused. What was going on...?   
  
Katana woke with a start and found herself in a mess. Her sheets had been thrown off, and her clothes were slightly damp from sweat. Her dream began to fade away from her. Already, she didn't remember half of it. Her stomach was still sore as she turned her head. She found two brown eyes staring at her and she cried out. Yahiko was standing over her with a curious look on his face.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, fully concerned.   
  
"I-I think so..." she answered, a little unsure of herself. 'I need to find Kenshin.' Katana did her best to stand, still not fully better.   
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Yahiko asked, trying to stop her. Katana turned to him, considering him for a moment.   
  
"To find Kenshin," she said, before opening and closing the door. She didn't get two feet before she found Yahiko behind her.  
  
"Kenshin's resting. Don't bother him, okay?" Yahiko ordered, running in front of Katana and standing in her way defiantly.  
  
"Yahiko, get out of the way," she told him. Yahiko didn't budge.  
  
"What's so important that it can't wait?"  
  
"I have to talk to him. He's the only one who can help me now," Katana said brushing past a confused Yahiko.  
  
"Katana! Stop being selfish! If you really want Kenshin to get better-" started Yahiko after her.  
  
"Selfish?" Katana asked through gritted teeth. Her hands made fists, and Katana wanted so badly to punch something. But when she looked up at Yahiko, she almost looked like she wanted to cry.   
  
"I can't...Everything feels...wrong. I just want to make sense of it all," Katana told him, in a desperate tone. She turned to find Kenshin's room, leaving a surprised Yahiko standing in the hallway.   
  
Katana found Kenshin's room with little trouble, and opened the door slowly. Peeking in, she found Kenshin still lying in his futon, looking not much better than last time. His eyes were closed, and she spent some time debating on whether she should wake him or not. Seeing him in his condition...  
  
"You can come sit, Miss Katana, that you can," Kenshin invited kindly. Katana stepped all the way into the room and sat down beside him. Moments of silence passed between them, before Katana spoke.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Katana asked in a truly concerned voice.   
  
"A little better, thanks," Kenshin replied, turning his head as much as he could, so he could face her.   
  
"Kenshin..." Katana started, but then paused, unsure of how to word her question. He shifted, slightly, to show he was listening.  
  
"You are...were the Battousai, right?" Katana asked.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin answered, after a moment of thought.  
  
"You killed people then. But if it wasn't innocent people...and why did you stop?" Katana asked, squashing two questions into one breath.  
  
"I did. I killed. But I killed those who were in power, though that's hardly an excuse... But it wasn't ever for pleasure or self-gain. All I wanted was a time and place where people could finally be equal and free, that I did. I am happy I could bring a more peaceful Meiji era...though I still regret ever having taken a life that I do, " Kenshin said. Katana could hear that he meant every word. All these years...she had been wrong...  
  
"I'm sorry. Kaoru was wrong. It wasn't her fault. It was mine," Katana apologized in an unsteady voice.  
  
"Miss Katana...that's not your real name, is it?" Kenshin asked. Katana felt her heart speed up at his unexpected question.   
  
"No. It's Mitsuko. After my brother and father died, Katsuro found me and took care of me. He taught me swordsmanship...and told me that Battousai killed my family. It didn't make sense back then, but I guess after a while I started to believe that what he said was true. I...somehow I felt like I had left my old life behind. I changed my name to Katana... because I'm a swordsman now," she told him. Still she felt so confused...as if she was still missing a part of the puzzle.  
  
"All these years...my true target was right in front of me, and I couldn't see it. Damn bastard..." Katana growled slamming her fists into the floor, anger surging through her body. Kenshin watched with sympathetic eyes.  
  
""Your name. It mean's 'child of light', doesn't? I don't think your father would have wished for you to become a 'child of darkness,' that I don't. Mitsuko, you are a talented swordsman that you are. But killing, even for revenge is wrong that it is, no matter how strong the anger is in your heart. What do you plan on doing next, after you've taken revenge on Katsuro? I can't imagine you've been too happy, thinking about revenge for the past ten years, living the moments of the past, day after day. Happiness never follows taking a life, that it doesn't. You're father and brother protected you, so that you could  
  
live on. Don't you owe them your happiness instead of anger and hate?" Kenshin told her wisely, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"How could you know...what it's like to lose the ones you love the most?" Katana asked, tears forming in her eyes and her voice breaking.  
  
"Ten years ago, I...killed the one I loved the most. In a fight...she jumped in the way to protect me..." Kenshin said softly, his voice shaking. Katana stopped breathing at what he just said and cold tremors ran through her body.  
  
"Kenshin..." Katana said quietly, as if she was afraid to talk. "I'm sorry..." It was all she could say.  
  
"What am I supposed to do, Kenshin? I...I feel like I've lost everything..." Katana asked, her whole body trembling. She wanted to scream until she lost her voice...she wanted to cry until she could feel no pain...she wanted to run until she felt weak. She wanted to die. This feeling had been buried in her heart, ever since her father and her brother were killed. It was the desperate, defeated feeling of despair...  
  
Kenshin watched her crumple to the ground in a motionless body. Too much in pain to even cry...  
  
Katana felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and flinched slightly.  
  
"Miss Katana. No one should have to go through losing someone they love. The pain won't ever go away, that it won't. However, don't ever give up. Though you might be strong in the art of the sword, there are still ways to make your swordsmanship stronger, that there are. Miss Kaoru believes that one should use their sword to protect people. If you fill your heart with love, instead of hate, you'll be able to find a better strength, that you will. If you truly want to heal, you can't keep living in the past, that you can't.  
  
If you can embrace it and accept, then you become stronger. It's up to you, Miss Katana, that it is. I only hope that's what you decide, that I do," Kenshin told her kindly. Katana heard, and understood.  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Though she wasn't sure if she could be brave enough to follow through, she finally felt that she could begin her road to peace.   
  
A/N: Okay...first, I'm sure it'd take people longer than that to wake after being hit by Kenshin's blows, but I needed a way for her to be able to be awake to take his bullet out, so that he hadn't died yet. Also, after the first BREAK, that's Katana's dream, just in case you couldn't tell. And, I know that when people are knocked out it's usually to the head, but I didn't want to risk the question of concussion. Oh and sorry if there's OOCness, but I did try. It's kinda hard, because some parts are deep, but yeah…so…weird chapter. Long one too, at least for me. Hopefully, the next chapters will be happier. Anyway, don't forget to review! 


	5. Mitsuko, the Wanderer

A/N: So...this should be my last chapter, at least that's what I planned. Man, I was reading over my last chapter, and found a few big mistakes...sighs still I'm too lazy to change them at the moment, heh. Sorry for wait, guys. I kinda got sidetracked the past couple of weeks. Enjoy the chapter!

Reviews:

Sakura Hopes: Yeah...what a great moment. Thanks for ur review!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow: Yeah, I thought so too. I'm quite pleased with it myself.

Ronkid8829: Really, u think so? It was a lot deeper, and did explain a lot of things. Thanks again!

Once again, Katana slowly regained consciousness. And once again she found Yahiko's face peering into her own. Yahiko blinked, and Katana fell back with a cry of surprise. Yahiko also jumped back, a little startled himself.

"You really need to stop doing that, Yahiko," she said, trying to calm herself down. After a few seconds, Katana looked around, realizing she was back in her previous room. The mid-afternoon sunrays shone through into her room, and a few small birds were chirping happily outside the dojo.

"You've been asleep for almost four days. I just came to see if you were awake, and if you wanted something to eat," Yahiko said, sounding unusually nice for well...Yahiko. Katana did feel like she could eat something right about now, as her stomach gurgled slightly.

"Okay," she said, standing. She almost felt a hundred percent better, but Yahiko stood there, watching her, as if he might have to rush to support her if she fell. Seeing that she was steady enough, Yahiko led the way.

When he opened the door, there were a lot more people than Katana remembered. Two little girls were playing with an orange ball, and an old man was sitting on the steps. Megumi, Kaoru and Kenshin were there too. Kaoru was playing with the two little ones, and Megumi was sitting beside a plate of Ohagi. Kenshin was sitting up, with his reverse-blade sword leaning against him shoulder as usual, looking better than he did before too.

Everyone turned at the open door and gave their greetings to Katana. Yahiko eyed the plate of rice balls and immediately took one, stuffing it into his face hungrily.

"Oh. Miss Katana, you're awake," Kenshin greeted with his adorable rurouni smile. Kaoru walked up to Katana, looking cheerful as usual and wearing her kendo outfit.

"Katana. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," Katana replied, giving a light smile. The two little girls ran to Katana and playfully tugged on her clothes.

"Katana, let's play!" they shouted, with excitement, as if she was a visiting friend.

"This is Ayame and Suzume. They're Dr. Gensi's grandchildren," Kaoru introduced them. Suzume, picked up her ball and tossed it too Katana. A little surprised, Katana caught it. It felt strange in her hand; she hadn't picked up a child's toy in such a long time. She gently tossed it back to Suzume, but it bounced out of the little girl's grasp. Suzume watched it roll away from her, but only giggled and went after it. Megumi offered her the plate of Ohagi.

"Would you like one?" She offered.

"Thank you," Katana said, taking one and biting into it. It was quite delicious, especially after eating nothing for a few days.

"You're lucky you didn't have to eat Ugly's cooking," Yahiko whispered to her. Kaoru popped Yahiko over the head with her shinai, leaving him swirly-eyed and on the ground, with several egg-sized bumps.

"How does she do that?" Yahiko asked aloud, just beginning to recover. Kaoru was obviously a strong girl, with quite a temper. Katana sat down in front of the door, and watched everyone laugh and eat and play. She felt so awkward, that everyone treating her so nicely. Watching them interact with each other, they treated each other almost like family. Taking another rice ball, Katana chewed it slowly, watching the scene play in front of her. She felt so relaxed, and it seemed that happiness was just at her fingertips.

"Hey, Katana. Would you like a bath? It shouldn't take too long to heat up," Kaoru told her. Now that the offer was in air, Katana did feel like a bath would do some good.

"Ok, thanks," Katana said, following Kaoru to the bathroom.

Kaoru was right. Katana undressed and in about ten minutes, Kaoru knocked on the door.

"The bath's ready, Katana," Kaoru told her, kindly. There was no answer on the other side.

"Katana? Is something wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Kaoru...why is everyone being so...nice to me?" Katana questioned.

"Kenshin told us what happened," Kaoru explained.

FLASHBACK

"No matter how strong she might seem, she is just a young girl who has suffered with a broken heart for ten years, that she has. On top of that she was just betrayed...Don't be angry with Miss Katana for what she did. What she needs now more than anything is sympathy and friends, that she does."

END OF FLASH

"He didn't say much about the details, but he it was right of him to not talking openly about your past. But I'm sorry for whatever happened," Kaoru said to the girl on the other side.

"Thank you," Katana said softly, before stepping into the steamy bathwater.

BREAK

Feeling quite a lot better after a soothing bath, Katana stepped out of the water and dried herself off. She was half-dressed when Kaoru came by and offered to help with the kimono.

After tying the obi, Katana thanked Kaoru once again.

"You're welcome," Kaoru said with a bright smile.

"You're clothes have been washed, and they're almost dry. I'll just take these to get washed too," Kaoru said, taking the pile and leaving.

Katana just stood there, feeling almost silly in the pretty kimono. It was Kaoru's yellow and orange one, decorated with the flowers. Katana hadn't worn a kimono for such a long time, and since she had been poor, she hadn't worn one often even then. It felt a little binding, but she'd manage, until her normal clothes were dry.

Katana found her way back to the others with little trouble, but didn't expect their reaction.

"My, don't you look nice," Megumi commented.

"Katana pretty!" Suzume exclaimed with her broken sentence. Even Kenshin looked a little surprised at Katana's appearance.

"Lookin' good!" Yahiko said with a grin. Kaoru appeared out of nowhere and all they could see was Yahiko flying like a bullet into the nearest dojo wall. He peeled himself off, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was suffering Kaoru's wrath as she gave him several good shakes, until he too was swirly-eyed.

"Oro, oro, oro, oro, oro!"

"I saw you blushing Kenshin, so don't try and deny it!" Kaoru growled. After a good while, Kaoru let go, and Kenshin decided not to say anything but 'yes ma'am!' to Kaoru for a while. Could she be scary or what?

A light smile played over Katana's lips at the crazy scene. It was her first smile in so many years. Despite everything that had happened to her, she felt a small, but warm, good feeling rise from her heart. It was nice to feel happy for a change. Still...

Katana turned and went to her room. Kneeling, she found that her sword had been retrieved and cleaned. It was lying beside her futon. Staring at it, she wondered whey she never noticed it there before. Katana heard the room door open and Kaoru was there, breathing heavily from before, with a broken shinai in her right hand.

"Katana, here you are. We were wondering where you went to," Kaoru said, brightly. Katana stood and turned to face Kaoru.

"Kaoru...is there anything I can do to repay you-" she asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," Kaoru said, brushing it off. They shared a few silent minutes.

"I doubt you have any place to stay, so you're welcome to stay here if you want," Kaoru offered.

"Thanks," Katana said in return. Although she didn't say so out loud, Katana knew she going to leave soon. But it wasn't that Katana didn't appreciate their sympathy. As odd as it would sound, she felt like a small part of her didn't want it...and as nice as it might seem, staying would make her restless inside.

"I'm going to go for a walk, Kaoru," Katana said, hoping she didn't sound too rude.

"O-okay," Kaoru replied, a little surprised as she watched her retreating form.

Katana left the dojo gates, and went down the dirt path, not really caring where she went. Although, as she kept on her walk, she found she was heading back to the river. The air was comfortably warm, interrupted by a few cool, early summer breezes.

Katana stopped and turned around, feeling like she was being followed. And sure enough, Kenshin was right behind her.

"Is there something you want, Kenshin?" She asked, wondering why he came up behind her like that.

"Oh. Uh..." Kenshin said, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "I...just wanted to see if you were ok, that I did." He said, coming up beside her. Katana started walking again, keeping her eyes on the level ground.

"You didn't come with me to enjoy the scenery," Katana said, in a dry-humor kind of tone. Kenshin paused.

"Katana...I'd like to ask you something, that I would," Kenshin began. Katana looked up so she could see his face. He waited, as if he needed her permission.

"Ok," she said slowly.

"You haven't battled with a lot of people, am I right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes..." Katana answered, wondering what on earth he was getting to.

Kenshin looked at her as if he wasn't sure he should be asking this.

"When Miss Megumi was changing your clothes and bandages she said she saw quite a lot of scars all over your body, that she did," Kenshin said to her, and Katana averted her eyes to wavering blades of grass, and the rushing water her expression darkening a little.

"I told you that Katsuro trained me in swordsmanship. He would show me the move once, then attack me. That's how he taught me, and that's how I learned," Katana explained.

"Oh," Kenshin answered. It was kind of how Hiko taught him. Still...

"It sounds like he was pretty rough with you-"

"It's not like we were friends. Even though we traveled together for ten years, there was little trust between us. And I understand why now," Katana told him softly. Both were silent for quite a while. Katana sat down under the bridge, with a little trouble in Kaoru's kimono. She had to tuck her legs beneath her, instead of sitting cross-legged like she normally would. Kenshin sat down beside her. Katana plucked a blade of grass and slowly tore it up.

"Kenshin?"

"What is it, Miss Katana?"

"Does loving make you...weak?" Katana asked, in a quiet breath. Kenshin's eyes widened a little at her unexpected question. A moment passed of stilled silence, except for the frequent sounds of nature. Kenshin didn't know quite how to answer her. It was such a simple question, yet so complex.

"I remember when I was little, my family was poor, and all we had was love for each other. But it was enough, because I remember that I was happy, despite all the things we went through. All these years, I've been running away from my past. The thought of revenge led me away from loneliness and pain. I realized that last night," Katana said, but more to herself than to Kenshin. Katana refused to let the waves of cold pain wash through her, or the tears escape from behind her hidden dark, brown eyes.

"Loving doesn't make you weak or unhappy, that it doesn't. I believe it does the exact opposite. Love makes one strong, a pure kind of strength that can't be found in anger or hatred. Life is the hardest journey that you will ever make. There will be times of happiness, along with times of tears. But the true essence of love, the part where you're happy, should be worth all the suffering you might endure. Don't you think?" Kenshin told her. Katana waited for some time and thought about his words. It was true; although she lost her family, she still had her future. And as long as she was lived, there would always be hope.

"I don't have any place to go, Kenshin," Katana said.

"I'm sure Miss Kaoru would let you-" Kenshin started, but Katana shook her head.

"I know. It's not that, I mean, I'm grateful to all of you. It's just that...I don't know," Katana told him.

"Miss Katana, if you don't mind my asking, what is your sword's style?" Kenshin asked, curiously. Katana stopped, as if she had to think about that.

"I...don't know. I mean, I never asked. It never occurred to me to ask Katsuro that," Katana replied in realization. Katana closed her eyes, and just listened to the sounds of nature, letting her mind wander.

BREAK

Katana followed Kenshin back to the Kamiya dojo. The sun was slowly setting, and a few orange-brushed clouds drifted in, blocking the sun every now and then, cooling the air. Katana and Kenshin went in through the gates, and found everyone gathered around outside.

"Kenshin! Katana! You're back. I was afraid something might have happened," Kaoru said, in a welcoming tone.

"We're all right Miss Kaoru, that we are," Kenshin said in his usual, cheerful tone. Yahiko had a shinai resting on his shoulder, and Ayame and Suzume were still there, chasing each other playfully.

"Dr. Gensai had to return to the clinic," Kaoru told Kenshin and Katana.

"Katana? Want to train with me?" Yahiko asked, readying his shinai in anticipation.

"No...that's ok Yahiko," Katana said, turning down his offer. She didn't have practiced with wooden swords much.

"Okay," Yahiko said, a little disappointed.

For the rest of the afternoon, Kaoru and Yahiko trained for a bit, while Kenshin caught up on some of the laundry. Although, Katana didn't join in, she did enjoy watching Kaoru and Yahiko train together. It was a lot different then the way Katsuro told him, even if Yahiko and Kaoru did fight like brother and sister.

BREAK

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Kaoru called.

"Yeah!" Yahiko said excitedly. It didn't take long to gather everyone up.

"Tae stopped by and brought some extra food over," Kaoru said.

Kenshin and Katana realized that Sanosuke was here too. Megumi whispered something to Sano, and he muttered something back to her. Megumi looked a little ticked and went to help set the dishes of food out.

"Katana. Look, uh, sorry about before. I didn't know," Sano apologized. It took Katana a couple seconds to realize what he was talking about.

"It's ok," Katana replied with a slight nod. Of course Sano punching her wasn't ok, but what was she supposed to say? And he did apologize.

After a round of thanks to Tae, everyone began digging in on the delicious food. Katana hadn't eaten this well in while, everything tasted wonderful. One by one, they left, until it was just Katana, Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Well, I'd better get started on the dishes," Kenshin said, as cheerfully as he could.

"Wait, Kenshin, I'll help. It's the least I can do," Katana said, surprising all of them. They rolled up their sleeves and got started right away. She never thought chores could be so relaxing, but the silence was nice as she scrubbed and rinsed the dishes.

Dusk had fallen by the time they finished and stars quickly appeared, filling the vast, night sky. A full moon appeared, hidden lightly by the few, light, passing clouds. Then, one by one, the gang tucked in for the night.

BREAK

Katana found herself in a village that looked a lot like the one she used to live in. Gasping slightly she found the charred, rotting remains of her burned house. Katana began to pick through the remains, as if she was looking for something. But the strange thing was, Katana wasn't even sure what she was looking for.

"Mitsuko?" called a familiar voice. Startled she turned around and found herself facing her father, exactly the way she remembered him.

"Daddy?" Katana asked, and went to embrace him. He felt so warm...so real.

"Mitsuko, give me your sword," her father asked, gently. Katana was confused, but then felt her hands close around her sword. He took it and smiled at his daughter.

"You've learned a lot. And you've become stronger. Do you still want your sword?" he asked.

"Yes," Katana said. She remembered Kenshin's words. "A sword only brings death. And happiness never follows death. But I'll use it only to protect people from now on."

"I'm proud of you Mitsuko. I love you, don't forget that," her father said, with a gentle smile. Two other figures joined him. Katana realized them as her mother and brother. They waved good-bye to her and faded from sight.

Katana woke herself up. Pushing back her futon covers, she went outside, and took her clothes down from the line. Then she went back inside her room and dressed herself. She folded her simple, night yukata and laid it at the foot of her bed. Then she slid her sword back at her side, and went back outside to leave. She reached the dojo gates, and watched the place for a few minutes. The air was cool, and refreshing. This was as good a time as any to leave.

"Thank you, Kaoru, Yahiko and most of all Kenshin. I won't forget you," she said quietly, before turning away.

"You've decided to leave?" asked a voice. Katana stopped and found Kenshin coming towards her. He wore a faint smile, but looked a little disappointed.

"Yes. I can't stay. It would just feel...awkward. And Katsuro might come back. I don't want any of you to be in danger because of me. I'm sure you understand that," she told him. "But I want to thank you Kenshin, for everything. I really appreciate it all."

"Know where you're heading off to?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"No, I guess I don't. But...I'll remember what you told me," Katana promised.

"Kenshin? Kaoru loves you a lot. And you love her too. Take care of each other," Katana said sincerely.

Kenshin smiled, and nodded at her words.

"Good-bye, Miss Mitsuko," he called after her. She turned and headed out onto the path leading away from the dojo. Into the darkness once again. However, she walked without tears of despair, but instead with a stronger heart.

Kenshin turned back and headed toward the dojo again. The door slid open, and Kaoru was on the other side.

"I thought I heard someone outside," Kaoru said, looking a little relieved. "So what were you doing outside anyway?"

"Katana left," Kenshin told her, sitting down on the steps. Kaoru joined him.

"Left? You mean for good?" Kaoru asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Yes," Kenshin replied. Kaoru slipped her right hand into Kenshin's left. A little surprised, Kenshin smiled and squeezed it affectionately. Katana was right.

"I hope she'll be okay," Kaoru said.

'I'm sure Miss Mitsuko will be fine now, that she will,' Kenshin thought to himself, as he kissed Kaoru on the forehead.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I wanted to get it done before school started and this was like my last chance and sorry for any spelling/ word mistakes. Wow, this was a hard chapter to write...so what I was thinking of doing like an epilogue sort of thing. I mean, to tie the story up a little more. It'd be like a few paragraphs long or so. Though, that's only if you guys want it. I really don't care either way; the open ending is kinda nice too. Thanks for any future reviews!


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Okay. One of my reviewers asked for an epilogue so here it is. Of course, if you liked the open ending, I wouldn't suggest reading this, cause for whatever reason, I'm sure it'd mess the whole 'greatness' of the story. But here goes anyway. As you read through this, you'll see it's not as detailed as my last chapters, but I have a couple or reasons for that. It seemed like it would work, and I've got a bit of a time limit since school's started...homework-- anyway, enough babbling. Read on, but be prepared for possible corniness that resembles nothing in real life. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, although this hardly has to do with Kenshin anyway. Just wanted to make sure I said that. Sorry to tire u out with this a/n. Thanks Lara Chubb of Deephollow and Ronkid8829 for reviews and anyone else I forgot.

Just as Mitsuko had expected, Katsuro came looking for her. He followed Mitsuko and as several years passed, she had found someone that she could come to love, named Akira. They settled in a small, busy town outside of Tokyo. Mitsuko and Akira had three, adorable children, one boy and two girls. A year after her third child was born, Mitsuko remembered her deal with Kenshin, and her family went to visit them. You can only imagine what a happy reunion that was. It was a very short vacation, and it wasn't long until they returned home.

Although Mitsuko became less wary on her watch out for Katsuro as the years waned on, she never forgot that he was still a potential threat. But she knew that her family would be safe, even if she wasn't there; her husband was strong and faithful and would never let anything happen to their children.

But that fateful day arrived all too soon. When Mitsuko returned home, she found her husband soaking in a pool of his own blood. Her kids were nowhere to be seen and Mitsuko cursed Katsuro to hell and back. She found Katsuro with little trouble and the fight of the two swords began. Katsuro seemed to have the upper hand, inflicting several deep wounds on Mitsuko. But she quickly turned the tables, and Katsuro found himself with her sword upon his neck. Katsuro was no fool and questioned Mitsuko if she would really kill him. Mitsuko watched him with blazing eyes. She told him he was the biggest fool for coming after her family and pressed the blade into his neck, until a thin red line appeared. With fearful eyes, Katsuro froze. Mitsuko stated however, that she was no murderer and that nothing he could do would make her one. She also told him that he should suffer a pain far worse than death, but that she would not be the one to carry out the punishment. Then Mitsuko knocked him unconscious, tying him with the rope that was used to bind her children. She would leave the rest to the police.

On her way home, Mitsuko tearfully wondered how someone like Katsuro could live in this world. They buried Akira in a small grave outside their home and decorated it with a few wild flowers. Mitsuko knew that she would never be able to fully comfort her children, but she also knew that she would have to be strong for them. It seemed that whatever happiness was found never lasted, but in each other, they would always be able to find hope and strength to start anew.

A/N: Ah...now that I finished that, I realized just how bad it sucks and it wasn't the happy ending I was looking for. Oi...


End file.
